Teach Me, Ayaben!
by Oresama Love
Summary: Kalimat Takaomi menjadi motivasi untuknya. Dan meminta Ayabe untuk mengajarinya memasak. /Bad Summary. RnR, please?


**Teach Me, Ayaben!**

 **© Izumi Tsubaki**

…

"Masakanmu masih buruk saja ya? Apa begini sikapmu terhadapku? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi istriku dan tidak bisa membuat makanan enak untukku? Ck. Dasar payah."

Seluruh kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Takaomi. Pria yang berstatus sebagai guru, teman masa kecil bahkan pacar. Kami menjalani hubungan romantis secara diam-diam, hubungan ini telah berlangsung selama 5 bulan. Dan kalimat itu sangat memotivasiku, ah lebih tepatnya perasaanku berdesir dengan sendirinya. Kini langkahku menuju ke suatu tempat.

Aku, Kurosaki Mafuyu, 16 tahun. Berlutut dihadapan seorang Pria bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di hadapanku. Sembari berteriak padanya.

"Tolong ajari Aku memasak, Ayaben!"

"Eh?" Aku yang masih Berlutut mendongakkan kepala, mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari pria yang kuanggap sebagai teman baik.

"Ayaben, ajari Aku ya~" sekali lagi Aku memohon padanya. Dan Aku mendapat anggukkan kaku darinya, membuatku berdiri dan meloncat dengan riangnya.

"Kau sangat senang ya…" ekspresi Pria itu kelihatan sangat aneh. Bahkan Aku mendapati keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Aku diajak ke sebuah ruangan oleh pria tersebut. Ayabe Reito. Pria dengan surai hitam dan akan sangat kuat jika berada di tempat kotor, ditambah ia seorang _clean freak._ Aku sempat kalah sekali dengannya, itu membuatku depresi saat pertama kali. Hingga Takaomi membuatku bisa menerima kenyataan.

Kini, disinilah Kami, berada di dalam ruang ekskul memasak. Sebelumnya Ayabe telah meminta izin kepada ketua dari ekskul ini. Dan meminta mereka untuk tidak ada yang masuk, karena anggota yang rata-rata adalah perempuan, mereka jadi salah paham akan permintaan Ayabe. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Ayabe telah mengenakan apron pada tubuhnya. Dia Kini menghadap padaku dengan raut serius, sembari ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya pada dada.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Sebelum Aku benar-benar mengajarimu. Buat satu masakan dan biarkan Aku mencicipinya." Mendengar itu dari bibir Ayabe, jelas membuatku bergidik. Aku pikir Dia akan langsung mengajariku.

Helaan nafas terbebas dari bibirku, Aku mulai mengambil bahan yang ada dan memasak sesuatu yang bisa kumasak. Dan Aku ingat, Aku hanya bisa memasak _mie cup_ saja. Ku tolehkan kepala kearah Ayabe. "Ano… Ayaben, Aku… tidak bisa membuat apapun."

"Apa kau seburuk itu?" Aku dapati keringat kembali mengalir dari pelipisnya. Masih dengan pose yang sama. Dan Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil Sembari menggaruki pipiku yang tak gatal. "Baiklah. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Kini Ayabe mengambil alih alat maupun bahan masak. Dia menarik lengan bajunya sehingga mencapai sikut dan mulai memotongi sayur yang ada dengan pisau. Aku memperhatikan gerakan tangannya saat memotong. Sangat lembut sehingga sayur yang dipotong menjadi rapi. Membuatku berbinar saat melihatnya.

"Nah, biasanya seorang profesional bisa memotong sayur dengan cepat. Dan hasil tetap rapi. Kau pasti pernah melihat di acara tv, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Mengingat itu, Aku percaya kalau Ayabe bisa melakukan hal itu.

Kini sayuran yang telah dipotong dimasukkan kedalam panci berisi air yang direbus. Berpikir bahwa ia akan membuat sup. Lalu menunjukkan padaku banyaknya garam yang harus dimasukkan kedalam. Dan mengaduk sup itu dengan centong.

"Ayaben yang terbaik!" Aku berseru.

"Geez… itu tak diperlukan. Tolong ambilkan mangkuk." Perintah Ayabe. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan langsung saja mengambilkan sebuah mangkuk, dan memberikan itu padanya. Setelah menerima mangkuk dariku, Ayabe pun mematikan kompor dan menuangkan sup pada mangkuk tersebut. Dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku menerima mangkuk tersebut, mengambil sebuah sendok. Dan menyendokkan sup. Tak lupa Aku menghembusnya terlebih dahulu, dan memasukkannya kedalam bibirku. Mataku berbinar. "Enak sekali, Ayaben!"

"Begitukah?" Pria itu tak terlihat tersentuh sama sekali. "Apa kau ingin mencoba membuat isi dari kotak bento?"

Aku meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja yang ada. Setelah menghabiskan sup yang diberikan. "Itu akan sangat berguna untukku, Ayaben!" Aku setuju dengan ajakannya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil dapat kulihat terukir pada bibir Pria tersebut. Membuat rona merah tipis pada pipiku. "Baiklah. Ayo mulai." Ayabe mulai memotong beberapa sayuran. Aku memperhatikan sembari membantunya beberapa hal kecil. Dia juga takkan membiarkanku untuk diam saja, karena memang pelatihan ini akan sia-sia jika tidak melakukan praktek.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan bento telah selesai. Dan terlihat sangat cantik, tidak hanya itu, rasa pun sangatlah enak. Membuat Mataku kembali berbinar. Terus-terusan Aku memuji Pria tersebut akan kepandaiannya dalam memasak.

"Geez… sekarang cobalah buat sup untuk diriku." Perintah Ayabe.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memegang kendali dalam memasak kali ini. Walaupun Aku merasa sangat gugup, tetapi Aku dapat menyelesaikan supku dengan baik. Bahkan Ayabe sampai tersenyum lembut padaku. Bangga akan kecepatanku dalam menangkap pelajaran yang ia berikan.

"Un, Ayaben. Boleh Aku membuat kotak bentoku sendiri?"

"Silahkan."

…

Dan kini, Aku berhadapan dengan sosok yang membuatku memutuskan untuk belajar memasak dengan Ayabe. Ditanganku terdapat bungkusan bento yang kubuat sendiri. Dengan malu-malu, Aku memberikan itu padanya. Pada Takaomi.

"Huh? Apa ini? Untukku?"

Aku meringis saat Pria itu bertanya demikian. Dengan paras yang memerah, Aku pun menjawab. "Tentu saja! Lalu untuk apa aku memberikannya, Takaomi-kun?!"

"Aku mengerti." Sebuah seringaian kecil dapat terlihat pada bibir Pria tersebut. Dia mulai membuka bungkusan dan mengambil sumpit yang tersedia. Lalu menyupit salah satu lalapan. "Ini enak. Jauh lebih enak daripada yang biasanya."

Mendengar itu dari bibir Pria tersebut, yang merupakan kekasihku. Jelas menciptakan tatapan berbinar dengan rona merah pada pipiku. "B-Benarkah?" Aku hendak memastikan, mengingat dia senang membohongiku.

"Ya… benar." Jawabnya. Dan melahap seluruh lalapan yang ada di dalam bento, Hingga habis tak tersisa. Raut wajah pria itu pun nampak puas. Aku menawarinya secangkir teh yang kubawa dalam termos. Ini juga buatanku sendiri. Dan rasanya telah kusempurnakan lewat belajar dari Ayabe.

Pria itu menerima teh dariku. Dan ia langsung menyesapnya. "Rasanya sempurna. Cocok untukku." Ia berkomentar lagi. Tanpa sadar wajahku telah merah padam. Mendapat pujian bertubi-tubi seperti ini, membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. "Huh… Mafuyu?" Dia sadar akan diriku.

"Takaomi-kun… itu semua… sebenarnya buatanku!" Aku berseru, memberitahu semuanya kepada pria tersebut. Menatap wajahnya yang kini tersenyum sumrigah.

"Heh… apa benar?"

"Ugh… aku pikir aku termovasi— ini karena keinginanku sendiri!"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah. Mana mungkin jika karena keinginanmu sendiri~"

"U-Uh…" aku kalah. Bahkan aku pikir, aku takkan pernah menang dalam hal seperti ini. Namun, dapatku rasakan, kepalaku mendapat tepukan pelan. Membuatku mendongakkan kepala.

"Ini adalah Mafuyuku."

"…" Aku sangat senang.

…

"Ayaben! Ajari aku lebih banyak lagi soal memasak!" Kembali aku berlutut pada pria tersebut.

"B-Baiklah. Tapi kau tak perlu sampai bersujud…"

"Teehee~"

 **THE END**

A/N; Enjoy!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
